


Accidental Relationship

by zwatchtowerz (TheSpark)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Accidental Relationship, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & Sheriff Stilinski Bonding, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek works at the library, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Living Together, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Post-Season/Series 06, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stydia never happened here, even if I didnt mention it, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpark/pseuds/zwatchtowerz
Summary: When Stiles needed a place to live, he asked Derek."What” Derek said before Stiles could say anything.“Dude, question marks, use them. And I need a teeny tiny favor”. Derek only arched an eyebrow.“No”. And the door was in Stiles’ face.





	Accidental Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little story I wrote for a challenge on Teen Wolf Amino. The prompt was using a picture from the post and do something TW related. So, here it was. Is short because if I write too much, the app won't let me post it.

 

After everything that happened, things calmed down a bit. The pack went to different directions, some went to a different city, a different state following their dream college. But others, like Stiles, decided to go back and became a deputy. Because even with Agent McCall’s help, the FBI didn’t appreciate when a guy left everything and goes after a suspected mass murder.

So, yeah. Plan B. Being a deputy and working with his dad wasn’t the worst in the world. Except because his dad kicked him out the house. “I love you, son, but you need to start living as an adult. You can always stay here on weekends and when we both have the day off”, he said.

That’s how he ended knocking on Derek’s door. The former alpha had a new house. Small, with the master bedroom and a guest room, a total improvement since the loft. He was now a respectable member of the Beacon Hills society with a job at the library and an unofficial job at the sheriff station as a consultant on supernatural.

“What” Derek said before Stiles could say anything.

“Dude, question marks, use them. And I need a teeny tiny favor”. Derek only arched an eyebrow.

“No”. And the door was in Stiles’ face.

“Please! Derek! You own me. I saved your life the last time. Not that I was counting or anything.” Stiles talked through the door, knowing the wolf could hear him. "You don’t know what I wanted to ask you!”

Derek opened the door again, looked at the floor and saw a big bag, then looked at Stiles. “Definitely no”. Of course, he closed the door again. With violence.

“Derek! Is just for a few days! You don’t want me living on the street with all the…things that are out there, don’t you?”

For the third time, Derek opened the door. Before he could say another version of no, maybe in Spanish, a neighbor shouted with her head outside a window. “For fuck sake, let your boyfriend in!”

Derek had the decency of look ashamed and pushed a smirking Stiles inside the house.

* * *

 

That first night, Stiles sleep on the couch. The next morning, he was complaining about his neck, so Derek offered his bed and he would take the couch.

By the end of the week the were sharing the bed. “Temporary”, Stiles said. For Derek’s sanity he hoped so. He didn’t know how long he could keep it cool with Stiles around all the time. If Laura was there, she would be mocking him for his big crush on Stiles. Derek didn’t do anything about that in two years, he wouldn’t do anything now that they were friends. Not that Derek would admit it in front of Stiles.

 

Six month later, and Stiles was still living with Derek. They were domestically cute. Deputy Anderson words, not his. When his dad found where he was living, he was surprisingly relived. A muttered “Finally” made Derek blush one day at dinner. Because that was another domestic thing they did. They had once a week dinner with the Sheriff. Derek went from calling him Sir to be on first name terms watching a game while Stiles complained.

All the deputies at the station gave him knowing looks whenever he brought Stiles lunch at work or went to assist the Sheriff with a case. Derek tried to dismiss it, but it was hard. At that point, everyone knew he was in lo… that he liked Stiles. Everyone but the oblivious Stiles.

They had a routine. They were friends who like spend time together, that live together, and buy things for each other. The people began to call them “Stiles&Derek”, as one person. When one was outside alone, people would ask what happened with the other.

He guessed that was normal, he didn’t have a lot of friends growing up, trying to keep the werewolf thing a secret. With Stiles everything was easier. Because they were friends, of course.

* * *

 

A year passed, and nothing changed. Sometimes they cuddled watching a movie and sometimes Stiles send him a heart emoji when Derek let him know he had his favorite food for dinner. They never brought a bed for Stiles, but they changed Derek’s for one bigger.

Stiles took care of him that weird week when Derek had a werewolf flu. Derek helped Stiles during that time he got shoot at work and scared the hell out of him. Stiles seemed happier, calmer, not all over the place like he was when they reconnect. Derek smiled more and talked more with people instead of growl at them. The Sheriff called him son at some point.

The surprise was when the Sheriff ask him what he would do for Stiles birthday. Derek totally forgot about it.

“Here”, the Sheriff said, hand extended with some bright papers. “Tickets for a festival Stiles wanted to go for years but couldn’t afford. It is my birthday gift, but you can say its yours. I’ll buy him something else.”

“I can’t take it” Derek started to complain but the Sheriff interrupted him.

“Shut up, Derek. I’ll gave him the weekend off so you two can have a nice date. Besides, your anniversary is next week too. Now go, you will be late for work”

It wasn’t until he was home at night that he realized what Stiles’ father told him.

* * *

 

Watching Stiles eyes light up when he saw the tickets was worth it every doubt Derek had. They went there on a road trip. For months ago, Derek brought another “dark and sexy” car, according to Stiles, but much comfortable than the Camaro.

The music was too loud for his hears, the lights made his eyes flash once in a while. He didn’t know any of the bands standing on stage. Stiles was happy, singing badly every son, jumping up and down with everyone and pressing his body against Derek. He couldn’t stop staring at him.

“What?” Stiles asked, looking at him with those big brown eyes.

“Nothing just…” Just I love you, he wanted to say but he wasn’t brave enough to possibly ruin their friendship. “Just happy birthday”

“You are the best Der!” He hugged him awkwardly because the people around were pushing against them.

 

   

At the stage, the band played the first accords of a song that sounded like a ballad. Stiles put his right hand in the air, moving it with the music but his left hand was reaching for Derek’s. He remembered the Sheriff words and what everyone assumed off.

“Stiles?”

“Hmm?” He mumbled looking at Derek again.

Derek took a big breath. “Happy anniversary”

Stiles’ heart skipped a bit and Derek was worried for a moment.

But then Stiles close the distance and gave him a kiss, more like a peck and smiled at him, his heart going faster. “Happy anniversary Derek”.

And Derek wouldn't disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr and Amino with the same username! (zwathctowerz)


End file.
